Bienvenue à Winter Wonderland
by Lawrena
Summary: Décembre vient de commencer, mais Tonks est déjà dans l'ambiance de Noël. Elle entraîne donc Remus à Winter Wonderland.


London

 **BIENVENUE A WINTER WONDERLAND**

 **Remus J. Lupin & Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin**

Noël approchait, et Londres avait le cœur à la fête. Chez les Lupin, les choses seraient différentes. D'abord parce que Nymphadora était enceinte. Ensuite, parce que le 24 serait une nuit de pleine lune. Remus ne voulait pas que sa femme se prive ce soir-là. Il le refusait. Elle faisait suffisamment de sacrifices dans sa vie, pour lui. Et il ne pourrait pas supporter celui-ci…

Et pourtant, ce ne fut pas seulement elle, qui se sacrifia, mais toute la famille. Ils décidèrent de décaler le Noël de deux jours. Ils le fêteraient le 26 au soir… Remus serait certes fatigué, mais il aura eu un jour entier pour se reposer. Le lycanthrope culpabilise de déranger ainsi les projets de tout le monde, mais ils lui firent tous la promesse que ça ne les dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ils allaient pouvoir avoir plusieurs fêtes de Noël. Remus insista cependant que pour Tonks aille chez des amis à eux, pour le 24. Ou bien avec sa famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se punisse pour lui faire plaisir… mais Nymphadora était têtue comme une mule, et refusait de l'écouter. Alors ils étaient encore en plein débat, sur ce sujet. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'au début du mois de décembre, Remus avait encore tout le temps de la convaincre. Peu à peu… il y parviendrait. Il n'était pas question que sa femme fasse garderie le jour de Noël. Elle avait bien mieux à faire ! Il demanderait à Soren et Vassily de venir la kidnapper de force, s'il le fallait, pour qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Il leur faudrait au moins être deux, pour l'obliger.

En attendant, la jeune femme avait apparemment décidé de fêter Noël tous les jours, comme pour rattraper en avance le 24. Déjà, avec elle, Halloween avait duré jusqu'à fin novembre. Elle avait ensuite aussitôt enchaîné sur Noël. Remus ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser par rapport au 25. Souhaitant lui faire plaisir et se rattraper, il la laissait donc prévoir des sorties en couple. Et ce soir-là, elle avait décidé d'aller avec lui à Winter Wonderland. Ils s'y promenèrent en amoureux, dans un état plutôt similaire. Nymphadora était toute excitée et voulait faire des attractions. Remus, lui, se contentait de la balade. Cela lui suffisait. Il était sous le charme des décorations de Noël et adorait cette ambiance de fête. Les gens souriaient, riaient, heureux. Les enfants courraient, barbe à papa à la main. Les couples se promenaient main dans la main et se regardaient dans les yeux. La magie de Noël mêlé à cet endroit magnifique et à la neige hivernale, fonctionnait. Ils firent la grande roue, à la demande de Tonks, mais Remus refusa les attractions plus risquées. En contrepartie, il dut accepter… la patinoire. Entre lui qui n'était pas à l'aise ailleurs que sur terre, et Nymphadora qui était maladroite… ça méritait d'être drôle. Ils allaient finir à Saint-Mangouste ce soir-là, Remus en était sûr…

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la patinoire et louèrent des patins. Ils allèrent alors sur la glace. Tonks eut du mal à garder l'équilibre, et Remus n'était pas très confiant en lui. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, le temps de s'habituer. Finalement, il maîtrisa assez bien. Il retourna alors vers Nymphadora, qui semblait être en permanence sur le point de tomber. Le lycanthrope était même étonné que ce ne soit pas encore arrivé. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la jeune femme voulut faire de même. Dans sa précipitation, elle tomba alors en avant et Remus la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Merci…

Elle s'accrocha à lui, et caressa sa joue de sa main gauche.

\- Toujours là pour te rattraper, Dora.

Elle lui jeta un regard amoureux, sous le charme.

\- J'y compte bien… Et je serai toujours là pour toi aussi.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, qui fit rougir le loup-garou. Il n'était jamais à l'aise avec les gestes tendres, en public. « Bien trop pudique pour ton propre bien », lui répétait souvent sa jeune épouse.

\- On patine ensemble ?, proposa alors celle-ci.

Remus acquiesça, se demandant ce que ça allait donner. Main dans la main, ils patinèrent donc l'un à côté de l'autre, timidement. Aucun des deux n'était très doué, mais ils passèrent un bon moment malgré tout. À un moment, Nymphadora finit cependant par tomber et entraîna Remus dans sa chute, sous elle. Il la serra instinctivement conter lui, pour la protéger, et tomba sur les fesses.

\- Outch…

Il crut s'être cassé le coccyx… Il grimaça, ayant mal. La jeune femme, elle, rougit des cheveux.

\- Désolée… Tu n'as rien ?

\- Humpg… Homme à terre, grommela-t-il.

Il ne pouvait donner de diagnostic pour le moment. Il avait juste mal. Il lui sourit cependant, tandis qu'elle riait doucement. Elle était si belle… Il se sentait à chaque seconde plus amoureux d'elle que la précédente. Il se savait chanceux d'avoir son cœur, et avait souvent du mal à le réaliser.

Les gens autour d'eux s'écartèrent. Gêné d'avoir Tonks sur lui dans cette position ambiguë, il finit par se redresser. N'étant pas très doués, il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se séparer, puis pour se relever. Sans doute dans un miracle, Nymphadora finit par y parvenir en première. Elle aida ensuite Remus qui ne sut si c'était une bonne idée. Ils risquaient de retomber. Ils furent cependant chanceux sur ce coup-là, et ne finit pas à terre une seconde fois.

\- Retournons près de la barrière, murmura-t-il alors.

Il avait suffisamment été intrépide ce soir-là. De nouveau main dans la main, ils retournèrent donc au bord de la patinoire où ils se posèrent contre la barrière. Remus posa une main sur le muret, tandis que Tonks venait passer un bras autour de sa taille. Elle aimait pouvoir affirmer qu'elle était avec lui. Qu'il était son mari. Cela faisait un moment à présent, qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble, mais Nymphadora avait encore parfois du mal à le réaliser. Quant à Remus, il ne réalisait toujours pas. Et sans doute ne réaliserait-il jamais. Comment une femme comme Nymphadora pouvait-elle aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Un être maudit, et qui n'avait rien à offrir. Et pourtant, c'était le cas… Et il se sentait vivant à ses côtés. Tout simplement complet, et heureux. Même après tout ce temps, il frissonnait à chacun de ses gestes et de ses baisers, comme au premier jour, sinon plus. Et ce fut en effet le cas quand elle passa un bras autour de lui. Il l'attira timidement à lui, avant de poser sa main sur le rebord derrière elle, la couva d'un regard tendre.

\- Merci pour la patinoire, lui dit-elle alors.

Elle rougit doucement avant d'ajouter :

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal…

Malgré son inquiétude, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ell était aux anges… Remus était bien, lui aussi, même s'il avait en effet mal aux fesses. Il lui sourit cependant avec douceur, pour la rassurer.

\- J'ai connu pire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque, comme exaspérée, mais ne s'en colla que davantage à lui.

\- Je me ferai pardonner ce soir.

Ce fut son tour de rougir.

\- J'espère bien, lui souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air innocent, ainsi. Mais Nymphadora savait ce qu'il en était… Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, et Remus déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Non, il n'aimait pas s'afficher en public. Mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, et savait qu'elle le prendrait comme une belle preuve d'amour. Et c'était le but. Et puis, lui aussi était possessif… et il aurait pu jurer avoir vu quelques regards d'inconnus regarder sa femme. Bien sûr qu'elle était belle et pétillante de vie. Mais c'était sa femme à lui, sa Dora… sa belle nymphe. Et même s'il pensait ne pas la mériter, à présent qu'il avait accepté l'idée d'avoir le droit d'être heureux, il ne voulait la laisser pour rien au monde. Nymphadora s'était battue pour être avec lui, et elle avait dû affronter les plus grandes peurs de Remus. Si un jour, Remus devait se battre à son tour pour elle… il le ferait. Parce qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. La source de son bonheur.

Il fit durer le baiser, à la grande surprise de la jeune métamorphose, et caressa ensuite son nez du sien, son regard doré se fermant avant de s'entrouvrir par moment. Il lui souffla un « Je t'aime. » sincère qui fit rougir à nouveau la jeune femme et qui éclaira son visage. Elle lui répondit l'aimer aussi, glissa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu me rends heureuse, lui dit-elle.

La rendre heureuse, c'était tout ce que souhaitait Remus. Tout ce qu'il espérait, pour elle. Être capable de lui apporter le bonheur.

\- Toi aussi. Tu fais de moi un homme heureux.

Elle lui sourit, amoureuse… mais finit par répondre avec espièglerie :

\- J'ai toujours su qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. Je dois être devin. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois devenue raisonnable. Tout ce qu'on aurait pu rater…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut touché par la suite de ses paroles.

\- Tu as bien fait d'insister. Je suis désolé de t'avoir compliqué la tâcher...Il embrassa son front, avant d'ajouter :

\- Et je ne suis pas devenu raisonnable. Seulement, tu es une tête de mule. Je n'avais aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis, alors j'ai fini par me résigner…

Son regard était plein de malicieux. Tonks lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Hey ! Un peu de respect pour ma personne, s'il-te-plaît. Je veux un baiser pour te faire pardonner.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Alors je ne prendrai pas soin de toi comme promis, en rentrant.

Il grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ça…

\- Non ! Mais c'est moi qui décide.

Il bougonna pour la forme.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

Il soupira doucement.

\- Aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis, de toute façon… Je devais être sacrément soûl, le jour où je t'ai dit oui à la mairie, la taquina-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Remus John Lupin… T'es sûr de vouloir que je m'occupe de toi en rentrant ?

Il sourit, amusé.

\- Ma femme n'oserait pas me refuser ce plaisir. Elle m'aime trop pour ça.

Elle en frissonna de tout son long. Elle adorait quand il parlait d'elle ainsi. Sa « femme ». Son regard s'éclaira encore davantage, et un sourire lui mangea le visage.

\- Mouais. À ta place, je ne prendrais pas le risque. Ta femme est aussi une tête de mule, quand elle s'y met. C'est toi qui l'a dit…

Il grimaça.

\- C'est vrai… Bon.

Il fit mine de soupirer… mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le sien.

\- Puisqu'il le faut..., dit-il pour la taquiner.

Et il se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour. Nymphadora voulut répliquer, mais le baiser l'en empêcha et lui fit perdre un peu la tête. Amoureuse, elle se laissa aller au baiser et en oublia le reste du monde. Elle était là, avec Remus, et celui-ci l'embrassait. Elle était pleinement heureuse. Et lui aussi. S'accrochant à la barrière d'une main pour ne pas se casser la figure, il l'attira contre son torse. Ce baiser fut beaucoup moins timide que le précédent. Bien que tendre, il fut fougueux, et surtout passionné. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux, et aux anges. Et bien qu'ils soient à présent mariés, ils n'en étaient encore qu'au début de leur histoire. Remus et Nymphadora s'étaient enfin trouvés, et l'amour n'était pas prêt de les quitter. Un amour sincère et profond, plus fort que tout, et capable de résister au temps. Or, ils avaient encore toute la vie devant eux. Pour fonder une famille. Pour continuer à s'aimer. Et pour veiller et prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

The End


End file.
